mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Star/Gallery
Season one Ponies in the town hall S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponies watch Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Fear of the Ursa Minor half 1.1 S1E06.png|Boast Busters Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Cropped Amethyst Star carrying hedgehog during song S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponies look aghast S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Tug of war S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png|Suited For Success Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack concerned about the ruckus S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Party of One Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Main cast has come S2E02.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Amethyst trying to get Smarty Pants. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Amethyst in a pony pile. Sisterhooves Social Berryshine Pie S2E5.png|Om Nom Nom Nom Nom! Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Yay! We won! Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png|Happy about the ribbon. Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png|Heading to the starting line. Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Amethyst Star is in the race with Dinky. Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Seconds before the race begins. Ponies running S2E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Wait... what is she doing there...? Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Is she on the bench? Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Amethyst Star struggling to open the peanut butter jar S2E08.png|Jar trouble. Amethyst Star struggling with peanut butter jar S2E8.png|Using magic to open it. Amethyst Star huh...S2E8.png|Huh? Where did she come from? Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png|''"Oh brother."'' Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|Uh Huh..... Amethyst Star with PB Jar S2E8.png|Amethyst and her jar of peanut butter. Amethyst Star & Tootsie Flute S2E8.png|"Uh.....thanks." Rainbow Dash 'Would you say I was amazing' S2E08.png|Amethyst looking very annoyed. Aren't you milking this S2E08.png|Seriously, Rainbow Dash? Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png|"Oh you're amazing all right." Amethyst Star what that S2E8.png|She cut me off in mid sentence! Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|The ponies don't seem impressed. Tootsie Flute "Lame." S02E08.png|''Lame!'' Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png JS UC annoyed1 S02E09.png|Ignoring Jet Set and Upper Crust's irritation JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|She's at the very bottom, the left Secret of My Excess Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png Minuette no horn S02E10.png Ponies watching S02E10.png Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png|With "Cloud Kicker" and Sprinkle Medley. Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png|Oooo cider! Everypony excited S02E15.png|Chanting "cider." Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Chilling out next to the fountain at the beginning of the episode. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Talking to two other ponies (possibly Twinkleshine and Noteworthy) on the bridge in the lower left corner. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Cherry Berry & crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Cheering with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Amethyst in the audience, listening to Iron Will. Ponyville Confidential Foal Free Press S2E23.png|She is on the front page of a newspaper! You should be proud. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|First she's a hornblower on one side... Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|...and then she's a hornblower on the other side! Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png|Now she's just another pony in the audience. Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Sleepless in Ponyville Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Look out, Scootaloo's here. Just for Sidekicks Angel bounces away S03E11.png|Visiting The Crystal Empire Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Large cheese rolling between Rainbow and Pinkie S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pinkie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Ponies running S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy shielding her eyes S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Fluttershy springs into action S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils View of Crowd S04E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Leap of Faith Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples looking at where the ponies are heading to S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Silver Shill dancing while singing S4E20.png Silver Shill walking out of the tent S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheeering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Granny Smith "why in tarnation would I do that?" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Amethyst Star.jpg es:Amethyst Star/Galería Category:Character gallery pages